


The man on the radio.

by TickingClockwork



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: You can’t convince me that this isn’t canon





	The man on the radio.

Carlos and his team always listened to the radio when they did science things. This did not change when they moved to Nightvale

After Carlos made his speech to the town he went back to the lab and turned on the radio.

The scientists continued doing science until one of them yelled “hey Carlos! They are talkin’ bout you on the radio!”

All the scientists went to the radio and listened to the man speak about Carlos.

It was normal at first... then it got weird.

“Perfect hair...”

“Teeth like a military graveyard”

The scientists looked at Carlos and laughted.

“Man, they sure are flattering to visitors” one of the scientists said. They all believed this until they heard the words 

“I fell in love instantly~”

The scientists all laughed. While Carlos looked quite embarrassed. His coworkers mocked him for the rest of the day, keeping the radio on despite Carlos begging them to turn it off.

 

The next day was pretty normal. They got some good work done while studding some sort of odd looking clou- ALL HAIL and helping citizens who were being crushed by dead animals

All was well until

“Hey Carlos! Your booooyfrieeeend is talking about you”

Sure enough, the radio host was once again talking about Carlos

“He is not my boyfriend” said Carlos “I’ve literally never talked to him in my life”

 

This mockery went on for months.

 

One day in the lab, they discovered that in Nightvale, time doesn’t exist.

“We need to inform the people about this!” Carlos yelled, referring to the new discovery

“If only there was someone who’s job it was to inform the town about things” said one of the scientists, while pointing to the radio.

Carlos’ face dropped.

He couldn’t call Cecil

Who knows what would happen

“It’s for science” said another one of the scientists

Carlos shook his head, and picked up his phone.

All the scientists listened with great intensity as the call went on. Paying close attention to every word that Carlos said.

After that, they heard Cecil talk about the very same conversation on the show. He was beating himself up over what he had said and all the scientists took a bit of pity on him

Encluding Carlos

 

Many more months went by.

Carlos talked to Cecil again

Carlos met Cecil in person

And the scientists still mocked him.

One day someone said “come on man, you’ve got to take him on a date or something. He’s clearly desperate.”

The idea of a date with Cecil stuck in Carlos’s mind.

The next day Carlos did not come into work

Carlos had never missed a day of work.

The day after that, Carlos still didn’t come to work.

None of them could figure out what was going on until the man on the radio started speaking about Carlos.

“And he said ‘I’m calling for personal reasons’ “


End file.
